


馬份家的日常生活(跩哈)

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 如題，就是哈利和跩哥的閃光日常生活！





	1. <<眼睛顏色>>

潘西曾經問過跩哥，他喜歡什麼樣的人，那時候到底是怎樣回答自己的女性好友，他有點不記得了，但唯獨一點他記得很清楚，那就是要有綠色眼睛的人，或許那時候自己就認定哈利這個人。

他喜歡看見哈利綠色的瞳孔裡有自己的身影，那是多麼令人感到欣喜的事情，每次看見他眼裡有自己的樣子感到很高興，那雙漂亮的眼睛是多麼的迷人只有自己知道。

即使同居在一起跩哥有時候也會看呆，甚至在發生關係的時候親吻著哈利的眼睛，愛人那漂亮翠綠的眼眸讓自己百看不膩，這樣精緻的眼眸的收藏者是自己，除此之外沒有別人。

「親愛的哈利，你的眼睛真漂亮。」跩哥輕輕捧起哈利的下巴然後專注的看著他。

「嗯。」哈利眨眨自己的眼睛看著跩哥。

「好美的眼睛…」跩哥情不自禁的讚嘆著。

「這是遺傳自我母親身上的顏色。」哈利想到一些事情不想要繼續想下去。

「配在你身上剛剛好，我親愛的哈利。」跩哥輕輕的落下一吻。

「跩哥…」聽見這句話哈利白皙的臉龐染上美麗的緋紅。

跩哥親吻哈利，而對方的反應就是擁抱他，然後回應他的吻，閉上眼睛交織在一起的吻是那樣的美好，這樣的衝動接下來會有什麼發展他們兩人心知肚明，哈利也不會抗拒接下來的發展。

哈利知道跩哥很喜歡看自己染上情慾的樣子，翠綠的眼眸染上情慾的樣子是多麼的美麗，這點只有跩哥一個人知曉，他喜歡看著跩哥專注在自己身上的樣子，他們是如此的喜歡對方。

「不繼續？」一吻過後哈利很認真的看著跩哥。

「不，今天不能。」儘管跩哥想要繼續下去，但是他知道等下有事情要做。

「好吧！」聽見跩哥說的話哈利沒有什麼太大的意見。

「生氣了？有點慾求不滿？」跩哥眼神當中的戲謔還是讓哈利看出來。

「你想太多了，馬份先生。」哈利笑笑的親吻跩哥的臉頰。

「波特先生，你的身體比你還要誠實喔！」跩哥故意撩起對方的慾望。

哈利看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，他當然知道自己的身體已經有反應，既然對方不想要繼續下去自己當然沒有太大的意見，他一切尊重跩哥的想法，儘管他也發現到跩哥也有一點反應。

雙方都已經起反應，照理說應該要繼續下去，只是跩哥故意停手，希望哈利來渴求自己，不過對方卻沒有這樣的反應讓跩哥有些失望，他決定主動出手出擊，好好的來解決他們之間的生理反應。

跩哥很乾脆的把哈利撲倒，然後開始做自己想要做的事情，對此哈利也無法推開對方，只好乖乖的任由對方做他想要做的事情，誰叫跩哥是那樣的喜歡看哈利染上情慾的樣子。

「你根本就是故意的，跩哥。」哈利看見壓在自己身上的男人感到很無奈。

「我喜歡看你染上情慾的樣子，那雙眼睛會變得非常的美麗。」跩哥總是會不吝嗇的稱讚哈利。

「就算你這樣說…」哈利想要反駁卻因為對方而說不出話來。

「親愛的，讓我看看你深陷情慾的樣子，迷濛的眼神真的很美。」跩哥根本不會放過這樣的機會。

跩哥喜歡看哈利的眼睛染上情慾的樣子，迷濛的綠色瞳孔是那樣的美麗，倒映著自己的身影，讓人不知道要說什麼才好，這個樣子的他只有自己才可以看見，其他人根本看不到。

當然跩哥也不會把這樣的他給其他人看見，對他來說染上情慾的哈利只屬於自己一個人，除了自己以外沒有人可以看見這樣的他，可以和他發生關係的人只有自己，自然不會讓其他人看見。

哈利從未想過跩哥會這樣喜歡自己的眼睛，父母親早已經過世的關係，很多人會因為自己的外表以及眼睛來懷念自己的父母，這讓哈利感到很困擾，好在撫養自己長大的魔藥學教授賽佛勒斯告訴他，他就是他不是其他人，這才讓哈利安心。

「跩哥…」哈利努力讓自己聚焦，他想要親吻對方。

「乖。」似乎是感受到對方的動作，跩哥低下頭來親吻哈利。

感受到哈利努力回應自己的吻的樣子，跩哥內心當中不自覺浮起一抹微笑，原來自己是那樣的愛他，或許這就是為什麼自己會那樣喜歡凝視他的眼睛，喜歡看著他的一顰一笑展現在他的眼中。

跩哥更喜歡哈利的眼裡有自己的身影，綠色的瞳孔映入自己的身影，看見自己再那裡是很幸福的事情，或許有些事情無需言語，僅僅只是一個小動作就會明白許多，這是他們的愛。

哈利也很喜歡看見跩哥眼裡有自己的樣子，對於他來說跩哥的眼睛是那樣的美麗，看見那雙美麗的眼睛有著自己的身影，如實的讓他感覺到自己是被他愛著，也許他們之間的愛就是這樣簡單。

「好累…」哈利聽著跩哥的心跳聲感到很安心。

「剛剛你也很享受。」跩哥怎麼會不清楚哈利在床上的反應。

「少來，明明就是你故意的。」聽見跩哥說的話讓哈利很想打他。

「那剛剛是誰說要我繼續的。」跩哥故意在哈利的耳邊說出這句話。

「混蛋！」哈利伸出手想要捏跩哥的臉蛋。

「只屬於你的混蛋。」跩哥抓住哈利的手親吻他。

這樣突如其來的動作讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好，就算想要把對方推開自己也沒有太大的力氣，只好任由對方親吻自己，反正只要他高興就好，自己拿他一點辦法也沒有。

生性浪漫的跩哥很喜歡營造他們之間的生活情趣，總是會想盡辦法撩起哈利的慾望，往往會讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好，而他的身體也很誠實的會配合跩哥的一切，似乎是只要他想他就會做。

不過哈利發現打從他們在一起之後，跩哥總是會時不時的看著自己的眼睛發呆，望著自己出神的樣子讓他很想要去逗弄他，只可惜最後自己總是會被對方給抓到，無法繼續下去。

「又看著我的眼睛發呆了。」哈利輕輕的捏著跩哥的臉蛋。

「你的眼睛真漂亮，漂亮到會讓我看得出神。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「老是說這些肉麻的話，不膩啊！」哈利臉紅的看著跩哥。

「當然不膩，因為是你，永遠不膩。」跩哥真的很喜歡哈利這個人。

眼前的人自己永遠百看不膩，那雙美麗的眼睛總是有自己的身影存在，好似不管自己到哪裡去哈利的視線總是會跟著自己，這讓跩哥覺得自己真的很幸福，他喜歡這樣的感覺。

如同哈利喜歡看著自己是同樣的感覺，他相信自己的眼裡有著懷裡的人的身影，相信對方肯定會很高興，這樣簡單的幸福是他想要營造的幸福，誰叫他的戀人只想要當個普通人。

救世主什麼的一點也不適合他，就當個實實在在的普通人就好，即使他的身份依然是貴族的一員也無所謂，能和自己心愛的人一起度過平安又安靜的日子，這對哈利來說在幸福不過。

「跩哥的眼睛也很漂亮，為什麼就這麼喜歡看我的眼睛？」哈利突然問出這句話。

「因為…我喜歡綠色。」跩哥只是這樣告訴哈利。

「這什麼爛理由！」哈利不得不吐槽對方一下。

「理由很爛又怎樣，你有意見嗎？親愛的波特先生。」跩哥準備開始摸哈利比較敏感的部位。

「我沒有任何意見，住手啦！跩哥。」突如其來被這樣弄哈利也受不了，只能和對方求饒。

「呵呵，你果然很怕癢啊！親愛的波特先生。」跩哥怎麼會不知道哈利其實很怕癢。

小打小鬧總是會出現在他們的生活當中，怕癢的哈利招架不住跩哥這樣的作法，往往到最後肯定是他會先投降，對此他當然沒有太大的意見，反正這也是他們生活當中的情趣之一。

不過最後哈利投降之後跩哥會親吻他，用不帶情慾的吻來親吻他，當然哈利也會回應跩哥的吻，最後他們是否又會來一次就不得而知，反正這對他們來說沒有太大的問題。

有時候跩哥很喜歡和哈利一整天待在家裡，這樣的話他們可以好好的培養他們之間的感情，好好的感受一下對方在自己身邊的感覺，直到他們兩人覺得不該繼續下去為止。

「過份！」哈利故意控訴跩哥。

「一點也不過份。」跩哥露出好看的笑容。

「最好是啦！」哈利就是想要賴皮。

「呵呵！但是你愛。」跩哥哪會不知道其實哈利很喜歡這樣的感覺。

有時候有些事情不需要多說，過多的言語總是會讓他們之間感到很尷尬，無聲勝有聲才是最好的，或許就是這樣他們兩人才會在打鬧過後安靜一下，仔細的品嚐這寧靜的滋味。

只有他們自己知道什麼樣的生活、什麼樣的愛情才適合他們兩人，不需要靠別人的言語才知曉，過著一般人的生活對哈利來說輕鬆無比，跩哥很樂意和他一起過這樣的生活。

這不會影響他們兩人之間的感情，重要的是他們過得很快樂，即使他們兩人在各自的領域有一片天，也不會讓他們兩人覺得很尷尬，反而會更加珍惜在一起的相處時間。


	2. <<生日>>

哈利的生日是在七月底，跩哥的生日是在六月份，每到他們兩人生日的時候，對方一定會準備禮物送給他，最重要的事情是這個禮物一定會有自己的心意，這樣對方才會感受到。

每次送哈利的禮物跩哥肯定會精心準備，當然對方也不用說，自己的生日一定是準備他親手做的禮物給他，收到自己喜歡的人送的禮物跩哥當然會很高興，同時在愛人生日的時候送上一份大禮。

今年哈利在跩哥生日的時候送給他一個難忘的禮物，對此跩哥當然知道一定要在哈利生日的時候送給他同樣讓他難忘的禮物，因此思考很久才決定要送什麼東西給他。

「今年我會準備一份大禮給你，好好期待吧！」跩哥把哈利抱在懷裡告訴他這件事。

「不要是太誇張的禮物我都收。」哈利一點也不想要去期待跩哥會送什麼禮物給自己。

「放心，絕對會符合你的喜好。」跩哥當然知道哈利的個性。

「好吧！那我稍微期待一下。」哈利決定不去潑跩哥的冷水。

哈利對於跩哥給予自己的禮物從來不抱太大的期望，反正對方想要送什麼他都無所謂，只要不是自己不能接受的東西他會好好的保存起來，要是不是自己能接受的，肯定是退給對方。

久而久之跩哥也清楚哈利的個性，一定會在他生日的時候送他喜歡的東西，至少可以看見他開心的樣子，畢竟送禮物就是要送到對方的心坎裡去，跩哥當然一定會送哈利喜歡的東西。

「還好我們的生日只差一個月，不然就要想很久。」跩哥很高興自己把哈利大一個月。

「我是覺得沒差，反正只要誰生日我們就送誰禮物。」哈利本來就沒有在乎那麼多。

「對我來說你的生日很重要。」跩哥很感謝哈利出生在這個世上。

「謝謝。」哈利用力的擁抱自己最愛的人。

哈利從不覺得自己的生日很重要，儘管家裡的人會幫自己慶祝生日，可是對他來說自己的出生卻是害死自己的父母親，這點讓他實在是無法往好處想，有時候會想自己是不是不該出生在這個世上。

有時候他會想如果自己沒有出生在這個世上，或許自己的父母親還會在世上，養父養母也會和自己心愛的人度過這一生，有時候哈利會這樣悲觀的想著，但最後總是會被其他人罵。

所以當跩哥說出這句話的時候，哈利真的很高興，畢竟小時候那樣的想法被賽佛勒斯知道後還被臭罵一頓，儘管哈利知道他們是真心的為了自己好，可總是會忍不住有那樣的想法。

「教父說每次說的生日你總是愛胡思亂想。」跩哥想起很久以前的事情。

「我只是…」哈利知道自己會亂想是在接觸到有關佛地魔的事情後才開始的。

「我想對詹姆和莉莉來說，你的出生對他們是無比的喜悅，是帶著期盼而出生的孩子。」跩哥知道詹姆和莉莉是多麼的愛哈利。

「我知道，但總是會忍不住想要自責。」哈利當然知道自己的親生父母親是多麼的愛他。

「你的自責是否定教父和阿姨的一切，別忘了因為有你，阿姨才沒有崩潰。」跩哥從自家母親水仙口中得知很多事情。

「水仙把所有的事情都跟你說了啊！」哈利知道跩哥會知曉一定是從他母親的口中得知的。

「嗯，因為那時候我媽很擔心阿姨的狀態，所以有去了解。」跩哥知道自家母親和哈利的養母感情很好。

「跩哥，真的很謝謝你。」哈利一度找不到自己生命當中的意義與目標，好在有自己最愛的人在身邊。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話微笑，他知道哈利上學之後接觸到佛地魔的事情之後就有那些亂七八糟的想法，和他相處親密的每個人都擔心他的狀況，當自己伸出手抓住他的手時，才讓他找到自己的目標。

很多時候長大之後就不再是無憂無慮的孩童，成長伴隨一些很多不一樣的領悟，知道真相之後哈利當然會想很多，有些隱瞞是為了他好，不想要讓他接觸太多的事情，反而不小心引起他胡思亂想。

跩哥慶幸自己有抓住哈利的手，沒有讓他去想太多的事情，也很開心哈利恢復成自己認識的模樣，看見他心煩意亂的樣子大家會很心疼，自己也是一樣，自然會想辦法讓哈利恢復成以前的樣子。

「這是什麼東西？」哈利看見跩哥拿禮物給自己感到很好奇。

「你的生日禮物，要猜猜看嗎？」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「我直接拆開來看好了。」哈利決定不去猜測那麼多。

「嗯，拆開來看看。」跩哥一點也意見也沒有。

哈利細心的拆開禮物，打開看見是自己喜歡的東西露出開心的笑容，他很開心跩哥送給他自己喜歡的禮物，看見哈利的笑容跩哥很開心，這就表示說自己送的東西是對的。

他們兩人很喜歡魁地奇這個活動，只要有相關的商品哈利有時候會收集，當然跩哥更不用說，所以家裡有個地方是讓他們兩人收藏這些商品的地方，而這次的禮物就是有關魁地奇的東西。

收到自己喜歡的東西哈利當然很高興，然後開心的給跩哥一個香吻，得到自己喜歡的人給予自己的吻跩哥很開心，沒想到哈利會給自己這樣好的謝禮，雖然他更想要另外一種謝禮。

「跩哥，謝謝。」哈利很開心收到這樣好的禮物。

「不客氣，你值得我送這樣好的禮物。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「有你在身邊真好。」哈利真心的喜歡和跩哥一起過生活。

「未來我會一直在你的身邊。」跩哥說出自己的承諾。

哈利看見跩哥抓起自己的手親吻自己的手背，這是他做出承諾的意思，相信未來有他相伴走下去肯定會很幸福，眼前的人會給予自己想要的幸福，不管發生什麼事情都會一直待在自己的身邊。

哈利知道自己從未想過他的生活會這樣幸福，以前和家人在一起的生活也很幸福，大家吵吵鬧鬧的過日子，養父母笑笑的看著他們幾個玩鬧，一家人幸福的模樣是他憧憬的未來。

而現在自己找到可以牽手一輩子的人，未來有他相伴一定會很幸福，他們會擁有自己的孩子，到時候會怎樣吵吵鬧鬧讓哈利期待，他們會擁有屬於他們兩人的家庭，會有屬於他們的吵吵鬧鬧，那是屬於他們的幸福。

「跩哥，你知道嗎？我很期待屬於我們的家。」哈利開心的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「在你腦海裡的家是什麼樣的呢？」跩哥對此感到很好奇。

「不知道，吵吵鬧鬧的？還是安靜的？至少我知道會很幸福。」哈利靠在跩哥的胸口聽著他的心跳聲。

「我們的家有你、有我、有孩子們，肯定是吵吵鬧鬧的。」跩哥在腦袋當中開始勾畫他們兩人的未來。

「說不定會是安靜的，誰說一定會是吵吵鬧鬧的。」哈利覺得他們的未來有很多種可能。

「誰知道，不管安靜也好熱鬧也好，都是我們的家。」跩哥很願意和哈利一起共組家庭。

對他們來說不管是吵鬧的也好還是安靜的也好，只要是和對方一起共築的家是那樣的美好，這樣的美好是他們攜手走來所握住的幸福，跩哥相信他們兩人有這樣的能力。

哈利經歷過太多、太多他不想要經歷的事情，所以他決定放下一切做個平凡的人，跩哥當然願意和他這樣做，即使是在麻瓜世界當中生活，對他們來說一點也沒有問題。

不管在哪個地方跩哥總會有辦法處理家族的經商事業，偶爾替哈利管管或是估量一下波特家的財產，雖然在麻瓜世界當中會有些小小的不方便，卻不影響他們兩人的生活。

「跩哥，謝謝你願意陪我過這樣的生活。」哈利有時候會覺得這樣的生活有點委屈跩哥。

「只要和你一起生活，不管在哪裡都一樣。」跩哥一點也不覺得這有什麼委屈，只要自己最愛的人在身邊，過什麼生活都好。

「我好餓，今天叫外賣好不好？」哈利看了一下時間，發現已經是晚餐時間。

「好。」跩哥當然沒有意見。

哈利看著桌上大家送的禮物很開心，自己的生日果然是受到大家祝福，而且自己是受到大家的疼愛而長大的孩子，有時候哈利會覺得青春期的自己實在是有點讓人頭痛，好在大家都包容他。

最重要的是跩哥一直陪在自己的身邊，不管發生什麼事情都陪在自己的身邊，在自己鑽牛角尖的時候伸出援手，同時努力開導自己不要去想那麼多，這點讓自己感到很安心。

「阿姨有做蛋糕，吃完晚餐後吃吧！」跩哥記得冰箱當中有個生日蛋糕。

「好。」哈利沒有太大的意見。

「哈利，生日快樂。」跩哥笑笑的說出自己的祝福。

「謝謝你，跩哥。」收到愛人的祝福哈利當然很高興。

他們吃了一頓很不錯的晚餐，飯後甜點是哈利的養母親自做的蛋糕，跩哥覺得哈利的生日就是要這樣過，開開心心的和愛人一起度過他的生日，看見他開心的樣子才是自己最高興的事情。

就像自己生日的時候哈利準備一頓大餐，然後吃著水仙做的蛋糕，收到他給自己的禮物，這才是跩哥最想要的生日，他相信哈利也是一樣，自然也會這樣做，未來他們也會繼續這樣做。


	3. <<你最信任的人>>

哈利知道自己最信任的人就是跩哥，當然他也信任其他人，可是對於跩哥的信任可以說是無條件的信任，往往這點讓其他人實在是不知道要說什麼才好，他們根本沒想到哈利竟然會這樣信任跩哥。

『跩哥是我最親近的人，不信任他要信任誰？』哈利曾經這樣對自己的兄弟和好友們說過。

跩哥知道哈利很信任自己這件事真的很高興，他沒想到哈利會這樣信任自己，當然他知道也不是所有事情都是那樣無條件的信任，在某些事情上面哈利就不一定這樣信任自己就是。

當然事情要看是事關什麼，基本上哈利對跩哥是百分之百的信任，不太會因為什麼原因而不信任他，這點他們兩人都很清楚，相對的跩哥也是百分百信任哈利，知道他是絕對不會背叛自己。

「妙麗曾經問過我，說為什麼我這樣無條件的信任你？」哈利想起很久以前的事情。

「那你怎麼回答她？」對此跩哥有很大的疑問。

「說你是我最親近的人，不信任你要信任誰。」哈利笑笑的回答跩哥。

「我該感謝你這樣無條件的信任我嗎？親愛的哈利。」跩哥一臉就是你不怕我把你賣了的樣子。

「你要把我賣了的話早就做了。」哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥的個性。

「我才捨不得。」跩哥捧起哈利的臉親吻他。

跩哥很清楚自己對眼前的人一見鍾情，還和其他人保證自己會對他很好，絕對不會讓他受到任何的欺負，自然是不可能把自己最愛的人從身邊推開，因此哪有可能把他給賣了。

至於為什麼哈利會無條件的信任自己，大概是因為待在自己的身邊他感到很安心，這樣安心的感覺才會讓他那樣的信任自己，不會因為發生什麼事情而感到崩潰，會相信自己永遠在支持他。

「吶！為什麼會這樣信任我？」跩哥把哈利抱在自己的懷裡不讓他離開。

「不知道，大概是你讓我感到很安心。」哈利喜歡靠在跩哥的懷裡休息。

「能得到你的信任，我很高興。」跩哥真心的覺得自己可以受到哈利的信任真的很好。

「我不能和其他人說的事情你會聽我說，而且還不會把這些秘密說出去。」哈利知道跩哥對自己真的很好。

「所以害我每次都被教父逼問。」跩哥覺得知道自家戀人太多秘密也不是什麼好事。

「但你都沒有說出來，表示說你真的很願意替我保守秘密。」哈利很認真的告訴跩哥。

跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼，的確那些秘密自己不會告訴任何人，即使是被賽佛勒斯逼問也是一樣，至少要慶幸賽佛勒斯沒有拿吐真劑出來對付他，不然的話他可能連秘密也守不住。

不過被恐怖的魔藥學大師逼問跩哥多少還是心有餘悸，總覺得自己的內心根本就是受到小小的傷害，當然這時候他就可以正大光明的向哈利討回來，對此哈利並沒有多說什麼。

身為哈利的養父，賽佛勒斯多少總是會想要了解一下養子的想法，因此有時候會去問問跩哥哈利的狀況，如果遇到有些事情哈利不想說，即使是想要從跩哥的口中探討出來也難。

「阿姨老是說我很愛幫你守密。」跩哥想起來哈利的養母曾經對他說過的事情。

「爹地和媽咪怎麼老是喜歡探索我的秘密。」哈利聽見跩哥的話嘟起嘴來。

「或許只是想要關心你，誰叫你有很多事情都不和他們說。」跩哥當然知道長輩們的用意在哪裡。

「說了，只會讓他們擔心。」哈利實在很不喜歡讓養父母擔心。

「不說他們更是會擔心不已。」跩哥當然知道哈利的想法。

「魯休斯和水仙不會對你這樣做嗎？」哈利很認真的問著跩哥。

「對，所以我會盡量把事情都告訴他們。」跩哥知道父母親的用心良苦。

「唔…」哈利聽見跩哥的話不知道要說什麼。

或許是因為生活在重新組合的家庭當中，加上又和養父母不太有血緣關係，儘管他和養母有一點血緣關係，但秉持著不讓他們擔心的想法，哈利有很多事情不太會去和他們分享。

這才會造成賽佛勒斯只要有時間就會拷問一下自家教子，確定哈利是不是有什麼問題或是什麼秘密，知道這點後哈利感覺到自己好像對不起跩哥，可是有時候他真的沒辦法把那些事情對養父母說出口。

即使是身為哈利的教父的天狼星也是一樣，很多時候哈利情願守口如瓶也不願意把那些秘密和天狼星、雷木思等人分享，唯一的重點就是他不希望讓他們擔心自己，往往到最後天狼星等人只有嘆氣的份。

「天狼星他們很擔心你，我建議你有時候還是要和他們說說。」跩哥當然知道自家戀人是什麼樣個性的人。

「好啦！真的遇到事情的時候我會和他們說。」哈利聽見跩哥的建議感到很無奈，即使如此他還是答應下來。

哈利當然知道這是跩哥為了自己好的意思，是希望自己不要這樣隱瞞下去，畢竟他們也很想要了解他，希望他可以平平安安的長大，未來的日子順遂的度過，不再有那些紛紛擾擾。

很多他們不想要讓哈利知曉的真相一一浮上來後，哈利又不小心得知之後讓他們感到很頭痛，加上哈利的個性總是把自己悶著，不願意告訴其他人，這會讓他們更是擔心不已。

好在有跩哥在身邊，哈利有很多事情會跟他說，有時候他們會故意拷問一下跩哥，就算跩哥想要幫哈利守住秘密，他們還是有辦法知道，不過他們還是希望哈利可以說出來。

「我不是不想說，只是不知道要怎樣跟他們開口，和你說我會比較安心。」哈利突然用力的擁抱跩哥。

「聽你這樣說我會很高興你這樣信任我。」跩哥把哈利壓倒在沙發上，看著他眼裡倒映著自己的身影。

突然被跩哥壓倒在沙發上哈利不知道要說什麼，他大概知道跩哥的下一步是想要做什麼，即使自己想要推開他，對方肯定不會讓自己推開，而且自己也根本沒辦法推開對方。

接下來的動作如哈利預料的一般，跩哥開始脫起他的衣服，緩緩的在他的腰部附近撫摸，這樣的動作讓哈利不知道該怎麼辦才好，因為自己的慾望已經被對方給挑起。

當然能夠和自己做這樣事情的人只有跩哥，除了他以外哈利不會讓其他人輕易的碰觸自己，對方是自己絕對信任的人，也是自己最喜歡的人，哈利從不否認自己真的很愛跩哥。

「波特先生，你就這樣欲求不滿嗎？」跩哥看見哈利起反應的樣子微笑。

「我才沒有欲求不滿呢！」哈利看見跩哥的笑容很想打他。

「那麼，我才輕輕一碰，你這邊為什麼會有反應呢？」跩哥故意撫摸哈利敏感的地帶。

「我只是、我只是，對啦！我就是欲求不滿啦！」哈利發現自己解釋不了之後開始自暴自棄。

看見哈利自暴自棄的樣子跩哥微笑，接下去的動作他相信對方已經知曉，如果想要阻止自己早就已經把自己給推開，不過他現在很滿意哈利的表情，極度信任自己的表情。

只有夠信任的人哈利才會讓他在自己的身上為所欲為，而自己就是哈利所信任的人，他們從不避諱說他們愛著對方，同時他們也極度的信任對方，他們之間的信任是不會輕易的就打破。

「哈利，你真漂亮！」跩哥喜歡哈利迷濛看著自己的樣子。

「不要老是說我漂亮。」哈利對於這個詞感到很不好意思。

「對我而言，你真美。」跩哥總是會不吝嗇的稱讚哈利。

「你不是想要，快點進來啦！」哈利臉紅的說出這句話。

聽見哈利的怒吼跩哥當然會做他想要做的事情，其實跩哥根本就是故意要這樣做，就是要讓哈利受不了，等到他怒吼他才會繼續做下去，對此他屢試不爽，反正最後對方一定會聽他的話。

在一起那麼多年的時候跩哥怎麼沒摸透哈利的個性，就是已經摸的很清楚才會故意這樣做，反正到最後哈利一定會妥協，自己一點也不擔心對方會把他一腳給踢開。

而且跩哥很喜歡看哈利臉紅的樣子，每次都會故意讓他臉紅，連帶性愛的時候也不會放過，往往讓哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好，他真的每想到戀人的惡趣味就是捉弄自己。

「我果然還是喜歡看你臉紅的樣子。」把哈利吃抹乾淨之後跩哥笑笑的看著他。

「你根本就是故意的嘛！」哈利不得不否認眼前的傢伙實在是很有魅力。

「我當然是故意這樣做，不然，我怎麼可以看見你臉紅的樣子。」跩哥很清楚哈利的敏感點在哪裡。

「混帳！我討厭你！」哈利氣鼓鼓的樣子在跩哥的眼裡也是那樣可愛。

跩哥知道即使對方每次說討厭自己，可是到最後還是會縱容自己這樣做，或許是因為他對於自己真的太過信任，可以說是信任到不求回報的狀態，不過這樣也好，這才是他喜歡的哈利。

雖然每次哈利總是會說討厭跩哥，可是不否認自己在當下也是很享受，對此哈利感到很無奈也無法說什麼，誰叫他的戀人是那樣的有魅力，讓自己無法拒絕他，也讓自己可以無條件的信任他。

哈利會信任跩哥不是只是因為他是自己的戀人，或許是因為他可以帶給自己安心的感覺，才會讓他願意無條件的信任他，而且他相信跩哥不會做出對自己不利的事情。


	4. <<年紀>>

跩哥和哈利是同年紀的人，只是跩哥大哈利一個月，對此他們兩人沒有多說什麼，基本上他們從小就認識，一點也不覺得這有什麼，畢竟他們之間的相處很像兄弟也很像情人。

「哈利，我就是不懂，你為什麼挑這個笨蛋當你的伴侶？」妙麗把跩哥全身上上下下都看了一遍後說出這句話。

「這個嘛！我也不知道，就不知不覺的在一起。」哈利笑笑的往妙麗的杯子理倒茶。

「妳有什麼意見嗎？格蘭傑小姐，不，應該說衛斯理太太。」跩哥知道妙麗一直以來對自己很有意見。

「我只是不懂你這個笨蛋為什麼會待在哈利的身邊。」妙麗早已經習慣跩哥的說話方式。

妙麗知道哈利進入霍格華茲讀書後受到一堆人的歡迎，但是偏偏誰都不選，就選擇一個和自己同年紀的貴族小少爺，雖然她知道他們兩人可以說是一起長大的同伴，偏偏自己就是看不慣。

妙麗就是覺得跩哥有些個性實在是讓人受不了，不知道為什麼哈利可以受的了這樣幼稚的傢伙，感覺起來比起跩哥，哈利還比較成熟許多，明明就是同年紀的人，跩哥表現出來的樣子真的看不出來和他們一樣大。

當然這點哈利也很清楚，對於好友妙麗的控訴也只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，至於他們兩人到底為什麼會在一起，哈利也不知道，反正就是表白之後繼續相處下去，成年之後就一起過日子。

「這樣幼稚的貴族小少爺到底有哪裡好了。」妙麗一臉鄙視的樣子讓跩哥很想打她。

「跩哥也有妳想像不到的優點，妙麗妳就別這麼說了。」哈利知道跩哥的優點在哪裡。

「哼！哈利就是喜歡我，妳有意見嗎？」跩哥不服氣的看著妙麗。

「好了啦！你們兩個，不要每次見面就吵架。」哈利苦笑的看著眼前的情況。

「哈利，你就讓他們兩人吵吧！你又不是不知道他們一直以來水火不容。」一旁沒出聲的榮恩提醒自家好友。

「榮恩，就算你這麼說也……」哈利聽見好友說的話也不好多說什麼。

跩哥和妙麗不知道為什麼每次一見面都會吵架，不知情的人還以為他們兩人是很要好的朋友或是情侶，可惜他們兩人都各自有自己喜歡的人，加上個性迥異也絕對不會在一起。

哈利實在不能理解為什麼跩哥見到妙麗就會吵架，當初在學校的時候他們相處起來也沒有太大的問題，只是有時候跩哥說話的方式讓人有點傷腦筋，只能說貴族世家出生的孩子總是會有這樣的缺點。

但也是這個缺點讓妙麗很不喜歡，有意見的話他們兩人會大吵特吵，大多都是為了哈利的事情而吵架，其他人看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，就算想要勸架也根本沒辦法。

「哈利，你為什麼要約他們來家裡？」跩哥看見榮恩和妙麗不免有些抱怨。

「今天說好一起吃晚餐，我不太想出去吃，所以才會約在家裡。」哈利笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「你應該事先通知我才對。」跩哥有種身心疲累的感覺。

「大家同學一場，何必呢？不要和妙麗吵架了。」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉頰後把人推出廚房。

被推出廚房的跩哥只能乖乖的待在客廳當中和他們兩人大眼瞪小眼，雖然跩哥不是討厭他們兩人，但是身為貴族對於麻瓜出身的女巫總是不那麼友善，這點就讓哈利感到很傷腦筋。

畢竟哈利本身就是個混血，更不用說賽佛勒斯也是個混血，而布萊克家族對於麻瓜的態度就和一般人一樣，哈利自然不會去排斥那麼多，因此他實在不懂跩哥那種貴族與生俱來的優越感是什麼。

或許是因為馬份家的人是這樣教導跩哥，讓他有種是貴族，生來就有一份優越感，自然會看不起麻瓜，即使是麻瓜出身的巫師或女巫他們也不太會去打交道，也許是這樣才會和妙麗那樣不合。

「難得可以一起享用晚餐，你們兩人可別吵架。」哈利只能拜託跩哥和妙麗別再吵了。

「哼！我才不會跟這女人繼續吵架，有損我的格調。」跩哥說出來的話讓人很想打他。

「看在哈利的面子上我才不會繼續跟你吵架，笨蛋小少爺。」妙麗一點也不想要理會跩哥。

「我開動啦！」榮恩等不及要開始吃晚餐。

妙麗看見這樣的情形白了榮恩一眼，她很不想要承認眼前的傢伙是自己的男友，而且還是和自己同年紀的男友，哈利看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，跩哥即使想要說話也會被哈利阻止。

晚餐時刻還算是溫馨，他們安靜的吃著自己的晚餐，誰也沒開口說話，看見這樣的情形哈利很滿意，雖然中間跩哥一度想要說話卻被他阻止，榮恩很識相的沒有開口說什麼。

妙麗自然是看在哈利的面子上不和跩哥繼續吵架，他們兩人見面總是會冷嘲熱諷一番，看在哈利和榮恩的眼裡還真不知道要說什麼才好，只能說跩哥真的很喜歡挑戰妙麗的神經。

「哈利，你的手藝越來越好了。」妙麗很開心可以吃到哈利親手做的晚餐。

「謝謝，我還有很大的進步空間。」哈利覺得自己的手藝還差一點。

「哈利，你就別謙虛了，真的很好吃。」榮恩很佩服哈利可以煮這樣好吃的晚餐。

「你的手藝是我吃過最好吃的。」跩哥總是會不吝嗇的稱讚哈利。

聽見他們說的話哈利只是笑笑的，他知道自己的手藝還有很大的進步空間，畢竟他還沒有到達養母那樣的地步，在餐點上面還是要多花一點心思，畢竟他真的很想要得到家裡的兩位大人的讚美。

在他們幾個同年紀的人之中，哈利的手藝真的很不錯，當然他的兄弟們的手藝也很好，妙麗很清楚哈利很用心在學那些餐點，希望每個人可以吃的很滿意，而且可以開心的把東西給吃完。

或許這是因為受到哈利養母的影響，在哈利小時候的印象中，他們家的餐點很少會剩下來，因為養母的手藝真的很好，往往會讓他們吃的津津有味，從不會剩下任何的餐點。

「哈利，你沒跟你母親討過食譜嗎？」妙麗突然問出這句話。

「有討過幾次，後來大多都是憑印象做。」哈利知道身為正氣師的自己不一定有時間做飯。

「跩哥那傢伙還真是幸福。」妙麗非常羨慕跩哥可以每天吃到哈利的好手藝。

「妳現在知道我有多幸福了吧！臭女人。」跩哥不甘示弱的把人摟在自己的懷裡不放開。

「不過哈利的手藝真好，哪像我都不敢去廚房。」榮恩知道自己肯定會把廚房給炸了。

「你有自知之明就好。」妙麗拍拍榮恩的肩膀。

好不容易捱到榮恩和妙麗回家，跩哥馬上把人抱在自己的懷裡，其實跩哥很慶幸他們兩人年紀是一樣的，這樣有很多事情可以一起做，而且分開的時間很少，根本不需要擔心那麼多。

看見跩哥突然把自己抱在懷裡的樣子哈利苦笑，今天邀請朋友來家裡讓對方有點小不高興，好在沒有什麼太大的問題，不然的話他可就要傷腦筋，畢竟跩哥的個性有時候會讓哈利很傷腦筋。

對於他們兩人是同年紀這件事哈利沒有很大的看法，他覺得他們之間可以在一起是一種緣分，他喜歡和跩哥在一起的感覺，和他在一起自己會覺得很輕鬆，不需要去想那麼多事情。

「下次絕對要出去吃飯。」跩哥討厭有人來到家裡和自己搶人。

「嗯，都聽你的。」哈利對此沒有太大的意見。

「有時候我覺得，我們兩個同年真好，有很多事情可以一起做。」跩哥突然說出這句話。

「的確，至少不會碰到其中一人先畢業的狀況，不然真的很尷尬。」哈利笑笑的握住跩哥的手。

跩哥知道哈利從不會反駁自己說的話，自己真的很慶幸是和哈利同一年出生的孩子，儘管他大哈利一個月，但是他們有很多事情可以一起做，這樣讓他們不會輕易的分開。

當然他們兩人也在學校當中認識許多不同的朋友，榮恩和妙麗就是那些朋友的其中之一，只是有時候跩哥會和妙麗不合就是，這點讓哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

跩哥很尊重哈利，對於他身邊的朋友一向不會去管那麼多，偶爾也會和那些人往來，即使不是貴族的學生有時候有來往也是會得到一些好處，深知這點的跩哥當然會和那些人往來。

「我果然還是討厭他們來我們家。」跩哥悶悶的說出這句話，他想要和哈利抗議這件事。

「別這樣，榮恩和妙麗是我的好朋友，這樣拒絕他們不好。」哈利可是很喜歡朋友到家裡來拜訪。

「你這樣說我無法說什麼。」跩哥對此只能乖乖的聽話。

「呵呵！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話苦笑，看樣子他無法拒絕自己最愛的人，儘管自己不太樂見他們，可是對於哈利喜歡做的事情，他一點也無法拒絕，只能乖乖的忍耐，不然的話自家伴侶肯定會不高興。

擁有幾個年紀一樣大的朋友的確也很不錯，和他們在一起可以學習到很多事情，他們之間總是會互相學習，課業上面難免會互相切磋一下，或許這就是有同年紀的好朋友的好處。


	5. <<興趣>>

跩哥和哈利他們兩人有共同的興趣，那就是有關魁地奇的運動，只要是相關的活動他們只要有時間大多都會參加，以前他們兩人是史萊哲林的搜捕手，每次比賽自然會輪流上場，而且只要換他們上場都會贏。

當然葛來芬多的搜捕手也是很厲害的人，可是天狼星布萊克的女兒，往往跩哥和哈利傷腦筋許久，不過他們還是會拿下冠軍就是，絕對不會讓其他人有機可趁，這也是為什麼其他人對他們又愛又恨。

一早哈利收到不知道從哪裡寄來的魁地奇相關的雜誌，看見那本雜誌他很清楚是跩哥下訂的，這本雜誌是他們兩人很喜歡看的雜誌，有時候會互搶誰要先看這本雜誌。

「早安，親愛的。」跩哥起床後一定會先跟哈利索取早安吻。

「早安，雜誌寄來了。」哈利自然會給予跩哥一個早安吻。

「唔，你要先看嗎？」跩哥趁著親吻的空閒問著哈利。

「嗯，你說呢？」哈利繼續回應跩哥的吻。

吻的難分難捨的他們還沒決定好今天誰要先看這本雜誌，對他們來說這件是不太重要，等他們親吻過後把早餐吃完後再來決定都可以，今天可是他們兩人的休假日，有很多時間可以好好商量。

況且對他們來說誰先看誰後看似乎不是什麼大不了的事情，因此現在他們不在乎到底是誰要先看，偶爾他們兩人會一起看雜誌，不過他們兩人看的速度不一樣，有時候會不小心吵起來。

早安吻過後他們兩人開始吃起今天的早餐，哈利決定讓跩哥先看雜誌，然後自己去處理其他的事情，畢竟身為正氣師的小隊長總是有許多文件要批閱，對此哈利稍微有些抱怨。

「確定要我先看？」跩哥看見哈利準備要去批閱文件的樣子問。

「當然，不去處理那些文件的話，我們家肯定會被文件淹沒。」哈利笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「好吧！」跩哥聽見哈利說的話微笑。

「真不甘心啊！」哈利雖然有點不太甘心卻還是乖乖的進入書房去處理那些討人厭的文件。

跩哥笑笑的把雜誌拿起來看，他當然知道哈利有多麼討厭那些文件，雖然現在是和平時代，但是文件的份量絕對不會少到哪裡去，與其說哈利是正氣師的小隊長，不如說他已經升格為正氣師的司長。

當然有可能會成為下一任的魔法部部長，只是哈利對於這個位子沒有太大的想法，一點也不想要接任魔法部部長，他相信現在的魔法部部長湯姆‧瑞斗不會輕易的把位子交出來。

跩哥身為聖蒙果傷害與疾病醫院的治療師，他的工作不需要太過麻煩，偶爾擔任一下魔法部的顧問，這些工作對他來說比起哈利來說輕鬆許多，看見哈利忙碌的樣子跩哥多少有些心疼。

「總算處理完畢，湯姆最近還真不留情。」哈利把所有的文件都分類好之後，準備讓自己的寶貝嘿美寄去魔法部。

「中午想要吃什麼？」跩哥打開書房的門看著哈利正在分類文件的樣子問。

「嗯？中午了啊！」哈利看了一下時間後才想起現在已經是中午。

「是啊！你想要吃什麼？外賣？或是要我親手下廚？」跩哥的語氣是那樣的讓人覺得有誘惑。

「我有幸吃到馬份先生煮的飯菜嗎？」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「當然囉！我親愛的波特先生。」跩哥給予哈利一個吻。

聽見跩哥願意親自下廚煮飯哈利沒有特別的意見，然後用馬份家專用的貓頭鷹把文件送出去，不知道為什麼他突然捨不得讓自家貓頭鷹嘿美去送文件，只是乾脆讓牠在院子當中飛翔。

「嘿！小美女，去外頭飛一飛吧！」哈利把文件綁在專用的貓頭鷹上面後讓自家貓頭鷹出去放飛。

嘿美出去飛一飛之後又回來，對於自家主人這樣愛惜自己，嘿美真的很喜歡哈利，誰叫牠的主人這樣寶貝牠，哈利從不會限制嘿美，只要嘿美想要出去飛翔哈利都會同意。

中午是跩哥親自做的，哈利看見這樣的情形微笑，主動獻吻給他，得到伴侶的獎勵跩哥當然很高興，沒想到哈利竟然會主動獻吻給自己，果然今天親自煮飯是很值得的事情。

「跩哥，我好愛你。」哈利很喜歡吃跩哥親自煮的飯菜。

「今天可是為了你而親自下廚。」跩哥只會為了哈利而親自下廚。

「所以我很愛你，親愛的跩哥。」哈利當然很開心跩哥親自下廚。

「只有你。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰。

雖然跩哥當初一開始煮的不怎麼樣，但是久了之後他的手藝也非常好，因此哈利很喜歡吃他親自做的飯菜，不過對方偶爾才會親自下廚煮飯，只有在自己忙碌的時候才會心血來潮下廚。

這時候哈利會稱讚跩哥，然後主動給跩哥一個獎勵，得到獎勵的跩哥當然會很高興，這是他自己在廚房裡面忙碌幾個小時候的成果，只要哈利可以給予自己的獎勵跩哥什麼事情都會做。

平常的餐點還是哈利下廚處理，偶爾會請家庭小精靈幫忙，只有很偶爾才會看見跩哥親自下廚煮飯，對他們來說這是他們之間的生活情趣，這樣的生活情趣可以維繫他們之間的感情。

「你的手藝越來越好。」哈利很高興的把所有的餐點吃完。

「沒你那麼好。」跩哥比較喜歡吃哈利親手做的飯菜。

「你太挑了。」哈利真心的覺得跩哥很挑食。

「被你養刁了。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「最好啦！」哈利對此感到很無奈。

「呵呵。」跩哥沒有多說什麼。

他們兩人一邊聊天一邊把所有的飯菜吃完，假日他們常常會這樣做，這對他們來說是一種放鬆休閒的方式，也是他們兩人刻意培養的習慣，他們自然也有刻意培養共同的興趣。

餐後哈利親自收拾碗盤，用家事魔法把東西收拾乾淨，然後坐下來看雜誌，這本魁地奇的雜誌跩哥已經看完，哈利可以好好享受把這本雜誌看完，跩哥會坐在一旁陪著他。

跩哥喜歡把人抱在自己的懷裡，即使看見他正在看雜誌的樣子也無妨，只要可以陪在哈利的身邊做什麼都無所謂，哈利對此沒有太大的意見，反正不管自己怎樣阻止跩哥還是會黏在自己的身邊。

「這本雜誌很好看！」跩哥笑笑的說出這句話。

「的確是不錯看，下次要去看魁地奇比賽嗎？」哈利想起來好像最近會有比賽。

「你想去看的話，我會弄到票。」跩哥一點也不擔心自己的人脈。

「我想看，一起去看。」哈利轉頭看著跩哥。

「我會搞定票，位子方面絕對包君滿意。」跩哥一定會搞到很好的位子。

「那就麻煩你。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

跩哥的人脈哈利一點也不擔心，絕對會搞到很好的位子，如果有包廂一定會讓他們兩人在包廂當中看比賽，當貴族就是有這樣的好處，哈利很少會動用自己的特權，畢竟他從沒有問過詹姆或是刻意培養這樣的人脈。

馬份家一直以來是商人，即使他們身為貴族還是會經商，自然會比波特家的人脈還要好，想要的東西一定會得到，所以想要看比賽一定會搞到很好的位子，這點哈利一點也不擔心。

「搞定好位子的話，我有什麼獎勵？」跩哥故意這樣問哈利。

「你想要什麼獎勵？」哈利大概也猜的出來。

就是他們兩人有共同的興趣，所以這時候跩哥多少會佔一些便宜，哈利很清楚跩哥會故意在自己的身上討到一些便宜，他自然會給對方一些獎勵，偶爾給點獎勵也不錯。

哈利把看完的雜誌放好，然後親吻跩哥，主動一點讓對方高興一下，之後他就會很賣力的討好自己，為了他們兩人的興趣，一起看魁地奇比賽，當然需要討到一些便宜。

跩哥當然會索取自己的獎勵，這可是他的興趣，他相信哈利很清楚自己會這樣做，反正最後他們兩人一定會享受到，發生關係後他們兩人一定會享受到，這點他們不是那樣在乎。

「最後一定是這樣，你根本就是預謀的嘛！親愛的跩哥。」哈利看著跩哥的眼睛笑笑的說。

「這是當然要的，要一起去看比賽一定要付出一點代價。」跩哥開始親吻哈利的脖子。

「不要留下太明顯的痕跡。」哈利實在是不想被其他人笑。

「呵呵，我要留下這些痕跡，順便宣示主權。」跩哥絕對不會放過可以宣示主權的機會。

「這根本就是你的興趣嘛！」哈利根本拿跩哥一點法子也沒有。

聽見跩哥這樣說哈利也沒法子，只能無奈讓對方在自己的身上留下屬於他的痕跡，這點可是對方的興趣，哈利一點也沒辦法阻止，反正最後大家一定會知道他們兩人的關係。

當然有時候哈利想到，也會刻意在跩哥的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，順便宣示主權讓大家知道跩哥是自己的，有其他人想要接近他的話，哈利肯定會讓那些女性不好過。

跩哥和哈利的佔有慾多少還是有，絕對會讓大家知道自己最愛的人是誰，不會讓人家刻意接近自己，自然他們兩人會刻意避嫌，絕對不會讓自己最愛的人擔心，誰叫他們兩人是那樣的愛對方。


	6. <<最瘋狂的事>>

如果要問跩哥和哈利說，他們兩人做過最瘋狂的事情是什麼事的話，哈利肯定會難以啟齒，跩哥會不慌不忙的回答說，五年級的時候在萬應室奪去心愛的人的貞操的時候。

說到這件事哈利實在不知道要說什麼才好，每次跩哥提起這件事就讓他覺得很想挖個地洞埋了自己，不然的話他不知道要怎樣去面對，想起那件事他就覺得當初做的決定真的是太過衝動。

畢竟自己那時候對跩哥是半推半就答應，才會讓跩哥得逞，事後哈利反悔很久卻又無法說什麼，已經發生的事情他無法說什麼，因此對於這件瘋狂的事情哈利決定好好的放在心底什麼話都不說。

「兄弟，我真心的覺得你們當初做的事情真的很瘋狂。」榮恩很難得的用正經的眼神看著哈利。

「拜託，別再跟我提起那件事情，那件事情我到現在還不能釋懷。」哈利想起這件事還是很想要痛打自己的枕邊人。

「你還在為這件事生氣？」跩哥知道哈利對於那件事情不是很高興。

「我想哈利不生氣才怪。」妙麗怎麼會不知道好友的個性。

當年做出那樣瘋狂的事情，哈利差點沒有被賽佛勒斯給罵死，看見跩哥和哈利在五年級的時候闖出這樣的禍來，讓賽佛勒斯實在是不知道說什麼，到底是要把自家養子和教子罵一頓還是說怎樣他也不知道。

因為沒有人會想到跩哥竟然會在五年級的某個夜晚當中，把哈利抓去萬應室那邊偷嘗禁果，一向疼愛他們的賽佛勒斯就算想要罵他們也不知道該怎麼罵，只能說跩哥果然是馬份家的孩子，對自己的伴侶是那樣有心機。

所以當現在提起這件事哈利還是很想要痛打跩哥，不過跩哥卻對這件事很開心，因為剛好那件事情是實現自己多年的願望，打從進入青春期之後跩哥就有想要把哈利佔有的衝動。

「我看吶！跩哥對於的慾望是永遠不會停止，果然是很瘋狂的事情。」妙麗看著跩哥和哈利的互動搖頭。

「我對哈利的慾望當然不會停止，這種瘋狂的事情只有我可以對他。」跩哥把人摟在自己的懷裡。

「兄弟，拜託你們別在我們的面前放閃光。」榮恩聽見跩哥說的話差點想要吐。

「嘴巴長在他的身上，我想阻止也沒用。」哈利用力的捏了跩哥一下。

突然被哈利襲擊跩哥吃痛的表情差點讓其他人笑出來，今天難得和大家一起聚會，榮恩和妙麗看見這樣的情形差點笑出來，不過礙於對方會生氣他們當然也不敢真的笑出來。

跩哥和哈利感情很好他們很清楚，自然不會多說什麼，偶爾跩哥會說出一些令哈利傷腦筋的話出來，對方才會用這樣的方式來教訓他，所以每次看見跩哥吃痛的樣子，榮恩和妙麗會很想要笑。

在朋友面前跩哥不想要失面子，可惜哈利絕對不會讓他有保留面子的機會，絕對會在他說出某些話的時候給他好看，往往會讓跩哥實在是不知道要說什麼才好，儘管他想要反駁也沒辦法。

「親愛的，偶爾可以手下留情嗎？」跩哥輕輕的在哈利的耳邊說。

「我需要手下留情嗎？跩哥。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「親愛的，原諒我好嗎？」跩哥總是會這樣和哈利求情。

「我會考慮、考慮，笨蛋跩哥。」哈利打掉往自己身上摸的手。

榮恩和妙麗覺得他們兩人相處的方式還是跟以前一樣，他們兩人的相處方式從未改變，而且可以從他們兩人的相處可以看的出來他們的感情很好，跩哥和哈利的感情真的很好。

有時候會吵吵鬧鬧、打打鬧鬧，就算吵架到最後也會和好，絕對不會把情緒帶到第二天，會盡量在當天和好如初，就算真的很生氣無法冷靜的時候，他們會分開冷靜自己的情緒，然後和對方和好。

「你們的相處方式還是一樣，根本沒有任何改變。」妙麗看見他們兩人在打鬧的樣子微笑。

「我們感情當然好，哈利可是我最愛的人。」跩哥聽見妙麗說的話露出好看的笑容。

「不要突然說出這句話。」聽見跩哥的告白哈利馬上臉紅。

「兄弟，你的臉皮還是一樣薄。」榮恩看見後跟哈利開玩笑。

聽見榮恩開玩笑的話讓他不知道要怎樣去反駁，哈利對於跩哥說的情話總是無法抵抗，即使是簡單的情話也會讓他臉紅，好在榮恩和妙麗早已經習慣，不然的話哈利肯定會把自己埋入地底中。

跩哥覺得這輩子最瘋狂的事情就是追求自己最愛的人，追求哈利是他從未想到過的事情，是自己人生當中發生最瘋狂的事情，他想哈利也會覺得愛上自己是他一生當中最瘋狂的事情。

在哈利的人生清單中沒有愛上跩哥這個選項，他覺得會愛上跩哥是自己這一生當中最瘋狂的事情，這些小小的事情他們不打算和榮恩以及妙麗說，這是他們內心當中的認為。

「哈利，你認為最瘋狂的事情是什麼？」回到家跩哥把自己最愛的人抱在一起。

「大概是跟你交往。」哈利想了想之後說出這句話。

「和我交往不是在你的人生清單中？」對此跩哥感到很好奇。

「的確是不在我的人生清單中。」哈利拍掉抱著自己的手去廚房弄晚餐。

跩哥看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的進入廚房幫忙哈利，當然還要想辦法不讓自己被哈利趕出去，有時候對方會嫌自己礙手礙腳，會把自己趕出去，不過跩哥還是很喜歡幫忙哈利。

看見跩哥進入廚房幫忙自己，哈利覺得自己最瘋狂的事情就是讓他進入廚房幫忙，每次到最後肯定會雞飛狗跳，所以他會想盡辦法把跩哥給趕出去，仔細想想哈利覺得自己一生當中有很多瘋狂的事情。

「你要自己走出去還是被我丟出去？」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「別這樣嘛！哈利。」跩哥看見這樣的情形馬上求饒。

「我想我應該和榮恩他們說，我認為最瘋狂的事情就是讓你進入廚房。」哈利笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「我會好好的幫忙，別把我趕出去嘛！」跩哥知道哈利很想要把自己趕出去，以免自己把廚房給炸了。

哈利很乾脆的把跩哥推出去，然後請家庭小精靈幫忙處理今天的晚餐，要是繼續把自家愛人放在廚房裡，他還真怕家裡的廚房會被炸了，儘管跩哥的手藝有進步，哈利還是不想要讓他待在廚房裡。

看見對方開心的和自己出來，跩哥當然很高興，只是今天的晚餐只好請家庭小精靈幫忙，這點哈利雖然不高興卻也不打算說什麼，誰叫眼前的傢伙真的很黏人，讓自己無法擺脫他。

同居在一起後哈利發現跩哥變的很黏人，對此他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，他實在是不能理解為什麼對方會這樣黏人，只要非上班時間就很喜歡和自己形影不離，這點讓哈利無法理解。

「我說你啊！什麼時候開始變的這樣黏人？」哈利看著坐在旁邊的人感到很疑惑。

「因為我想要和你形影不離，不管在家裡還是在外面都一樣。」跩哥真的很喜歡和哈利在一起。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利感到很無奈，不是說不喜歡和他形影不離，只是覺得就某些方面來說他真的很黏人，往往讓他不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟很多時候兩人還是需要有自己的空間會比較好。

哈利希望保有自己的隱私，不是什麼事情都和跩哥一起做，可是對方好像不是這樣想，所以讓他感到很傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣告訴他才好，但是貼心的跩哥會在自己需要空間的時候，讓他可以保有自己的空間。

當然哈利也是一樣，知道跩哥需要自己的空間的時候，也不會刻意去吵他，只會讓他好好的待在屬於他的空間當中，平常的時候他們兩人幾乎可以說是形影不離，只是跩哥這樣的黏人會讓哈利有點受不了。

「晚餐做好了，快點去吃。」哈利把人給推開打算去吃飯，不然繼續下去不知道要耗多久。

「好。」跩哥雖然很想要繼續抱哈利，但是他知道現在不可以。

「別老是抱我，去做你自己的事情。」哈利知道跩哥的心思感到很無奈，不知道從什麼時候起眼前的傢伙會開始和自己裝無辜。

「你最近越來越狠心。」跩哥一臉無辜的樣子讓哈利很想打。

不知道為什麼哈利很懷念以前和跩哥鬥嘴的日子，只可惜這傢伙自從同居後不再和自己鬥嘴，雖然偶爾會鬥嘴但是最後跩哥還是會把自己拉到自己的懷裡，然後好聲好氣的想盡辦法安撫自己的情緒。

他從來不知道跩哥可以對情人這樣好，哈利真心的覺得和他在一起很幸福，只是他從未想過跩哥會對自己這樣好，當然他也很開心有跩哥陪伴在自己的身邊，至少有他在身邊自己必須要想太多。

跩哥很喜歡和哈利在一起，他知道自己和他在一起真的很輕鬆，不需要去想太多，這樣輕鬆的感覺跩哥很喜歡，因此他會想盡辦法和哈利在一起，不過他也會適當的給哈利一個空間。

「你知道嗎？和你在一起真的很輕鬆。」跩哥一邊吃飯一邊和哈利說。

「和你在一起的確很輕鬆。」哈利真的很喜歡和跩哥在一起。

「而且……和你在一起很幸福。」跩哥有些不好意思的看著哈利。

「嗯！真的很幸福。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話露出好看的笑容。

雖然他們覺得自己的人生計畫當中最瘋狂的事情就是和對方在一起，可是卻不能否認和對方在一起是那樣的幸福，跩哥知道自己的人生當中沒有哈利是不會幸福的，這點是不可否認的事情。

哈利也知曉自己所謂的幸福有一大半是對方帶給自己的，自然不能否認和跩哥在一起是那樣的幸福與美好，況且自己也已經習慣有他在身邊的生活，少了他一切都會覺得很奇怪。


	7. <<一樣不能沒有的東西>>

如果問哈利說生活當中一樣不能沒有的東西，他大概會回答你是眼鏡，至於為什麼是眼鏡，他會說已經習慣戴眼鏡以外，就是戴上眼鏡可以好分辨自己和他的兄弟，以免其他人搞錯。

反之如果問跩哥生活當中一樣不能沒有的東西，他大概會回答你是魔杖，那是他像徵地位的裝飾品，應該說是裝飾在魔杖上面的裝飾品是像徵他在貴族當中的地位，因此他不能沒有魔杖。

「我真不懂為什麼哈利你會說一樣不能沒有的東西是眼鏡？」潘西難得在他們家做客。

「那是因為眼鏡可以分辨我和他，不然你們老是搞錯。」哈利笑笑的把一杯泡好的紅茶放在潘西的眼前。

「跩哥那傢伙說他不能沒有的東西是魔杖，這才讓我不知道要說什麼。」潘西拿起紅茶開始喝了起來。

「嘛！對他來說那是象徵貴族地位的東西。」哈利怎麼可能不了解跩哥的想法。

「說真的，哈利你摘下眼鏡真的和他很難分辨。」潘西已經不知道多少次在交誼廳中認錯人了。

「所以眼鏡是我不能沒有的東西。」哈利當然知道潘西的意思。

哈利感覺到空氣當中有異常的流動，沒多久就看見跩哥現影出現在他們的面前，跩哥看見潘西來做客沒有多說什麼，反而走到自己最愛的人的身邊擁抱他，並且親吻他。

潘西看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，每次跩哥一定會故意這樣做，目中無人的抱著自己最愛的人曬恩愛，要讓大家知曉哈利是他的人，即使知道自己的朋友們不會去和他搶人也是一樣。

早已經習慣跩哥這樣的動作，哈利自然也不會多說什麼，雖然會感到很害羞，可是到最後他還是會妥協，誰叫跩哥的佔有慾是那樣的重，讓自己根本無法多說什麼，只能放棄要他這樣做。

「又在聊些什麼？」親吻過後跩哥笑的問哈利。

「只是聊一些日常生活當中瑣碎的小事情。」哈利笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「是在聊你們生活當中一樣不能沒有的東西，啊！不要老是我來都看你們曬恩愛好不好？」潘西看見這樣的情形不免有些抱怨。

「那就別來我家，這樣妳就看不到了。」跩哥一臉挑釁的樣子讓潘西很想打他。

「嘖嘖，你這傢伙真的是……」潘西看見這樣的情形真不知道要如何說。

哈利看見他們鬥嘴的樣子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道跩哥和潘西很喜歡鬥嘴，每次哈利看見他們鬥嘴的樣子就覺得他們感情很好，畢竟貴族家的小孩總是從小認識，感情會很好也是很正常。

潘西和跩哥當然不用說，他們兩人當然是從小就認識，哈利是知道有潘西這個人，可是對於她不是那樣的清楚，畢竟小時候自己很少會參加什麼貴族的聚會，家裡的兩位大人沒有時間以外，他們也不太熱衷參加。

儘管哈利的養母是貴族人家出身的人，可是對於參加那些聚會除非不得已否則基本上不會參加，而他們家比較和衛斯理家走得近，哈利自小就和榮恩認識，更不用說天狼星對於那些聚會嗤之以鼻。

「潘西，妳要是繼續和跩哥吵下去，紅茶就要涼了。」哈利笑笑的提醒他們兩人。

「天啊！我可不要喝冷的，要是太涼的話可就不好喝。」聽見哈利說的話潘西馬上不去和跩哥吵架。

「親愛的，沒有我的下午茶嗎？」跩哥看見這樣的情形問著哈利。

「坐下，我去拿你的份。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話苦笑。

「哈！你看吧！你就是被哈利吃得死死的。」潘西看見這樣的情形差點沒笑出來。

「哼！那是因為我很愛哈利好不好。」跩哥死都不承認自己是被對方吃得死死的。

哈利把屬於跩哥的那一份點心拿出來，聽見他們說的話微笑，他們兩人對於對方的愛有多深就只有他們兩人知曉，所以他們一點也不擔心對方不愛自己，他們自然不會去多說什麼。

跩哥看見哈利幫自己拿的下午茶很開心，今天的下午茶是自己喜歡吃的司康，不知道為什麼跩哥就是喜歡哈利親自做的司康，可以吃到自己喜歡吃的司康跩哥當然會很高興。

今天哈利心血來潮做了司康當下午茶，或許是料到跩哥會回家喝下午茶，才會親自做司康當今日的下午茶，潘西對於下午茶的點心不太會計較，自然知道跩哥很喜歡吃司康。

「我看啊！跩哥這輩子一樣不能沒有的東西就是哈利你。」潘西笑笑的看著跩哥和哈利。

「如果真的是這樣我還真不知道要說什麼。」哈利聽見潘西的話不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！我的確不能沒有哈利。」跩哥當然承認自己是絕對不可能沒有哈利。

「聽見你這樣說我還真不知道要說什麼。」哈利覺得自己的臉頰開始發燙。

看見哈利臉紅的樣子潘西微笑，跩哥真的很喜歡、很愛哈利，這點從他們兩人的互動可以看的出來，當然也會看到他們兩人吵架的樣子，只是他們兩人即使吵架的感情也是很好。

對於跩哥說沒有哈利這個人是真的，一樣不能沒有的東西是哈利這個人，這點潘西看得很清楚，就是看的清楚才知道他們兩人的感情有多好，好到無法讓人介入，沒有第三者可以介入他們的感情。

只有跩哥可以清楚的分清楚哈利和他的兄弟，除了哈利的養父母以及長輩以外可以分清楚他們兩人的人，或許是因為他真的觀察細微，知道自己無法失去哈利才會輕易的分辨出來。

「還是哈利親手做的司康好吃。」跩哥真的很喜歡吃哈利親手做的司康。

「你喜歡就好。」哈利聽見跩哥的讚美沒有說什麼。

潘西看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，默默的喝了一口紅茶，每次到跩哥和哈利的家，總是會吃到哈利親手做的點心或是飯菜，只能說哈利的手藝真的很好，好到讓人無法說什麼。

今天的下午茶當然是好吃的司康，而且配上的紅茶真的很好喝，兩者配在一起真的很美味，當然這也是為什麼大家都喜歡吃哈利親手做的甜點，跩哥更是喜歡吃哈利親手做的點心或是飯菜。

送走潘西之後跩哥很開心，至少沒有人可以吵他們兩人，不然的話他實在是受不了，很多時候他很討厭有人來打擾他們，哈利知道跩哥很討厭有人來家裡，這樣他會認為他們來打擾他們兩人。

「即使是潘西也很討厭？」哈利看見跩哥不太高興的樣子微笑。

「不管是誰我都覺得他們會打擾我們。」跩哥就是討厭有人進入他們家。

「你這樣子要是有孩子的話怎麼辦？」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「我們的孩子是例外。」跩哥才不會和孩子們計較。

對於跩哥說的話哈利沒有太大的意見，反正不管怎麼說對方的佔有欲是那樣的大，要是真的有孩子肯定也是會跳腳，才不會像他說的那樣簡單，因此哈利就當作沒聽到。

凡是踏入這個家的人都會被跩哥認為是打擾他們兩人的人，對此哈利也不好多說什麼，反正他開心就好，至於以後要不要繼續邀請朋友來，那是他自己可以決定的事情，跩哥不會不同意。

只要是哈利說出口的事情跩哥是不會反對，而且這裡是屬於他們兩人的家，雙方想要邀請誰來家裡做客都可以，並不是其中一方說了算，況且真要說的話這個家的所有權是哈利，他想要邀請誰可是有他的自由，跩哥無法管那麼多。

「都快忘了這裡是教父給妳的房子，你有權邀請任何的朋友過來。」跩哥看見家庭小精靈突然想起這件事。

「現在是我們雙方做主，不需要去想那麼多。」哈利覺得跩哥踏入這家後也是有他的所有權。

「但是我還是討厭那些人來打擾我們。」跩哥就是不喜歡別人來打擾他們兩人。

「又不會打擾太久，你自己想那麼多做什麼。」哈利對此感到很無奈。

「我只想要兩人獨處。」跩哥悶悶的說出這句話。

「我喜歡朋友來，兩人獨處什麼時候都可以。」哈利開始煮起晚餐來。

對於哈利說的話跩哥還真的不知道要怎麼回應對方，以前每次去波特莊園的時候可以發現到那邊總是吵吵鬧鬧的，有時候會讓自己羨慕不已，現在兩人同居在一起卻很討厭這樣的感覺。

或許是因為他總是認為很多人會霸佔哈利，讓他們兩人單獨相處的時間變的很少，這才是讓他討厭的主要原因，對此哈利也不好多說什麼，偶爾還是會照著自己的心情邀請朋友來家裡做客。

晚餐時間，家庭小精靈把今日的晚餐端到餐桌上，看見是自己喜歡吃的餐點跩哥很開心，他知道這是哈利親自幫自己做的餐點，自然會很高興，也知道哈利今天做的都是自己喜歡吃的東西。

「怎麼？不喜歡嗎？我可是都做你喜歡吃的。」哈利看見跩哥的表情微笑。

「哪會不喜歡，都是我喜歡的。」跩哥很開心今天可以吃到自己喜歡的菜色。

「快點吃吧！」哈利坐下來準備吃飯。

對於今日為什麼是自己喜歡的菜色跩哥不想要去問那麼多，可以吃到自己喜歡吃的飯菜當然很高興，因此他決定不要去問那麼多，肯定是哈利心情好才會做自己喜歡吃的東西。

哈利才不會告訴跩哥今天是特別的日子，是眼前的傢伙和自己告白的日子，這樣特殊的日子當然要做對方喜歡吃的東西，只要他開心哈利就會很高興，不過還是別告訴他為什麼會比較好。

果然他們人生當中一樣不能沒有的東西就是對方，如果說眼睛或是貴族的裝飾品也不過只是很普通的東西，真正不能沒有的東西就是對方，少了對方他們的人生可就不完美。


	8. <<好朋友>>

跩哥和哈利各自有自己的生活圈，他們兩人當然也有各自的好朋友，潘西、妙麗、榮恩等人是他們共同的好朋友，也是很常來他們家的好朋友，因為各自有生活圈他們也不會刻意干涉對方。

跩哥的生活圈大多都是在貴族的上層世界，那是哈利一點也不想要踏入的世界，儘管他也是屬於貴族的一員，偶爾會陪著跩哥去參加那些宴會、聚會，同時對方也會把自己介紹給他的好朋友們。

哈利的生活圈大多都是自己的工作以及生活周邊，認識的人當然也是這樣，同時他也有些麻瓜的好朋友，有幾個還是從小就認識的，偶爾他會把跩哥介紹給自己的好朋友們，畢竟他是自己的伴侶。

「嘖嘖，好朋友們的下午茶，跩哥你竟然會出現，治療師真閒。」潘西看見跩哥不免俗的還是會酸一下他。

「人家是貴族的小少爺出身，不愁吃穿啊！」妙麗偶爾會幫腔一下。

「我今天放假，妳們兩位有意見嗎？」跩哥對於兩位女性好友不知道要說什麼才好。

「榮恩、奈威，別顧著吃，小心等下吃不下。」哈利看見自己的兩位好友拼命吃東西的樣子苦笑。

「兄弟，你的手藝太好了，讓我停不下來。」榮恩眼前的點心已經快要被他給吃光了。

「哈利，你的手藝很好，絕對不會吃不下。」奈威笑笑的告訴哈利。

聽見朋友們說的話哈利沒有多說什麼，明明自己的手藝真的不怎麼樣，可是不知道為什麼大家都很喜歡吃，對於這點他沒有任何的意見，即使感到很疑惑他也不會多問，畢竟大家給他的答案都是同一個。

以前哈利沒有刻意和長輩學手藝，只是自己很喜歡偶爾窩在廚房當中做飯，或許就是因為這樣自己的手藝才會這樣好，不知不覺的養成這樣的習慣，也許就是這樣大家才會這樣喜歡。

賽佛勒斯對於哈利的手藝沒有太多的說法，只是給予他一些肯定，其他的時候沒有說什麼，畢竟家裡三個小孩的手藝都很不錯，只是個性的關係不太會給予正面的稱讚。

「哈利，晚餐需要我們幫忙嗎？」潘西看見哈利進入廚房做飯的樣子問。

「妳確定能幫忙嗎？不會炸了我家廚房。」哈利微笑的看著兩位女性好友。

「喔！我不行妙麗可以好嗎？」潘西知道自己進入廚房會把廚房給炸了。

「呵呵！我幫你吧！哈利。」妙麗拍拍潘西的肩膀後進入廚房幫忙。

「那就麻煩妳，妙麗。」哈利很高興有人可以幫忙自己。

好在他們這群人妙麗和哈利會煮飯，其他人要是進入廚房肯定會炸了廚房，雖然跩哥的手藝已經改善很多，不過哈利煮飯的時候還是不太會要跩哥過來幫忙，以免那傢伙會把家裡的廚房給炸了。

跩哥當然知道哈利是不會讓自己去幫忙，他知道對方是用麻瓜的方式煮飯，所以自己去幫忙的話會礙手礙腳，還不如讓妙麗進入廚房幫忙，這裡只有妙麗是麻瓜出身的女巫。

不然其他人進入廚房都會想要用魔法，哈利不喜歡在廚房裡面用魔法，這或許是因為受到家裡的人影響，小時候長輩就不讓他們倚賴魔法做事情，除了是習慣以外就是希望不要太過倚賴魔法。

「好難得看見有巫師家庭出身的人不會倚賴魔法做飯。」妙麗一邊幫忙一邊覺得很訝異。

「因為媽媽不喜歡倚賴魔法，說是受到外公的影響，我的親生母親是麻瓜出身的女巫，自然也不太喜歡倚賴魔法。」哈利想起很多美麗的回憶。

「我媽說這樣做會把愛放入料理中，這樣料理才會好吃。」妙麗知道哈利有許多很美好的回憶。

「媽媽也有這樣說過，她說料理當中有愛才會好吃。」哈利覺得或許就是這樣大家才會喜歡吃自己做的料理。

晚餐很快就端出來，大家看見好吃的菜色很開心，他們這群人就是喜歡吃哈利親手做的飯菜，難得今天被約到他們家度過晚餐時間，自然會期待哈利親手做的料理。

對於好朋友來到家裡做客跩哥沒有多說什麼，偶爾和大家一起閒聊不是什麼不好的事情，而且只有很親密的好朋友才會被他們邀請來，只是個普通朋友的話，跩哥和哈利是不會邀請那些朋友來家裡。

習慣低調的哈利故意住在麻瓜世界當中，因此不會讓太多人進入自己的家裡，這點跩哥也很清楚，所以要應酬或是談生意什麼的他就會移到其他的地方，非很親密的朋友他是不會帶到自己的家裡來。

「每次來哈利你家，最期待的還是你的飯菜，兄弟，你的手藝真好。」榮恩看見飯菜送上桌的樣子很開心。

「哈利的手藝真的很好，大家都很喜歡吃。」奈威很高興可以吃到哈利親手做的飯菜。

「果然還是喜歡吃哈利親手做的飯菜，只能羨慕跩哥每天都可以吃到。」潘西不得不說自家好友的手藝真的很好。

「我只差沒有帶愛心便當去工作。」跩哥笑笑的告訴大家，是打算是要讓大家羨慕他。

「馬份少爺，你可別太過份，哈利是很忙的正氣師。」妙麗聽見跩哥說的話真的不知道要說什麼。

「我能煮晚餐就不錯了，哪有時間連中餐也顧及。」哈利知道自己的工作是很忙，很難抽出時間出來。

跩哥當然知道哈利的工作很忙，因此他們家的早餐是家庭小精靈做的，只有晚餐哈利才會親自進入廚房煮飯，偶爾懶惰的時候也是會交給家庭小精靈處理，或是拐他去廚房煮飯。

要是看見哈利不想要進入廚房煮飯的話，跩哥偶爾會心血來潮去煮飯，那時候就會看見對方開心的樣子，就某些方面跩哥真的很喜歡看哈利開心的笑容，尤其是在自己在某些時候想要討好他更是會看見。

不過每次他們邀請好朋友到家裡做客，哈利總是會親手下廚煮給他們吃，偶爾也會弄一些好吃的下午茶給他們吃，總是會盡量招待他們這些好朋友，只有這些好朋友可以吃到哈利親手做的飯菜。

「說真的，我很高興有你們這些好朋友。」哈利很高興自己可以擁有這些好朋友。

「兄弟，說那麼多做什麼，我們永遠是你的好朋友。」榮恩知道哈利不喜歡人家把他當成救世主看。

「我想哈利會喜歡和我們在一起，是因為我們從不把他當成魔法世界的救世主看。」妙麗怎麼會不知道哈利的心思。

「哈利只是一般人，會成為魔法世界的救世主只是碰巧而已。」奈威覺得預言什麼的不過只是一個巧合。

跩哥和潘西看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們兩人不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟前者是和哈利一起長大的伴侶，後者對救世主什麼的這些不以為然，覺得哈利是個普通人。

一個和平常人一樣的普通人卻被人家說成是救世主，哈利的壓力真的很大，以前在家裡沒有任何的感覺，反而在學校的時候讓他感到很不適，不知道要怎樣才好的他會依賴其他人。

跩哥會在他的旁邊引導他，看見他有了自己的好朋友當然很高興，知道至少自己沒有在他的身邊的時候，有其他的好朋友可以陪在他身邊，很多時候自己不需要去擔心那麼多，因為他知道哈利的人緣真的很好。

「想那麼多做什麼，他們一直會是你的好朋友，也是我的朋友。」跩哥看見哈利送走那些朋友後說。

「我知道，只是有點感慨罷了。」哈利知道那些好朋友會一直陪在自己的身邊。

「我會永遠陪在你的身邊，這點你是不需要擔心。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡親吻他。

「只有你會永遠陪在我身邊，這點我很清楚。」哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥會永遠陪在自己的身邊。

「我是你的伴侶，當然會永遠陪在你身邊。」跩哥就是不打算輕易放手。

「謝謝，跩哥，我愛你。」哈利真的很高興跩哥會陪在自己的身邊。

哈利覺得自己的這一生真的很幸運，可以遇到這群好朋友以外，就是有跩哥這樣好的伴侶在自己的身邊，有他們在身邊自己的人生才可以這樣精彩，除此之外當然還有自己的家人們。

同時他也很慶幸自己在這一生當中遇到許多的貴人，有他們在自己的身邊讓他的人生得以這樣順暢，能夠找到與自己相愛的人度過這一生，這樣的人生對他來說真的很好，同時他也很滿足。

哈利知道雖然自己失去了親生父母親，可是遇到比誰都對自己還要好的養父母，擁有會跟自己鬥嘴但是卻很疼愛自己的伴侶，以及相處愉快的好朋友們，更不能忽略陪他一起長大的兄弟姊妹。

「這輩子可以擁有你們，是我最大的幸福。」哈利不可否認自己真的很幸福。

「我覺得我這輩子可以擁有你，才是我最大的幸福。」跩哥低下頭親吻哈利。

「我們能夠擁有對方，和對方在一起，的確是很幸福的事情。」哈利真的很愛、很愛跩哥。

「你讓我無法放開你的手，這輩子我們要牽手到老。」跩哥會牽起哈利的手一直到他們的壽命終止為止。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只要對方不放開他的手，他這輩子就會一直牽著他的手走下去，直到他們兩人的壽命到頭時，這樣甜蜜的幸福讓人捨不得離開。

沒有任何人可以強迫他們離開對方，同時他們也不會為了一己之私而放棄自己最愛的人，這點他們兩人是很清楚的，跩哥自然不會輕易的放開哈利的手，她知道要是放開了對方就真的會離自己而去。

雖然他們兩人各自有自己的好朋友，生活圈沒有太大的交集，但這不影響他們之間的感情，只要和自己最愛的人在一起，即使只是單純的坐在沙發上看書也是一件很幸福的事情。


	9. <<喜歡的人>>

「哈利，我問你喔！如果問你這一生當中，喜歡的人是誰？」潘西坐在哈利的辦公室問著這句話。

「喜歡的人嗎？」哈利聽見潘西的問題開始思考起來。

「對啊！我很好奇你到底有幾個喜歡的人。」潘西對此感到很好奇。

「嗯…不外乎就是爹地和媽咪以及我的兩位弟弟，當然還有你們這些好友。」哈利微笑的告訴潘西答案。

「那跩哥呢？」沒有聽到跩哥的名字讓潘西更是好奇。

「他是我愛的人，我的伴侶。」哈利說到跩哥會露出開心的笑容。

潘西聽見哈利的答案笑笑的沒有多說什麼，喜歡和愛這種差別只有當事人知曉而已，外人不足以多說什麼，喜歡的人可以很多，可以只有一個人，這些都是只有當事人知曉。

哈利對於潘西的問題沒有太大的感覺，對他來說喜歡和愛差很多，雖然在某些方面有所差距，可是對他來說還是有所差異，這是養大他的兩位長輩教導他的，畢竟他們家是重組家庭。

雖然互有血緣關係，感情卻和有血緣關係的人一樣好，賽佛勒斯和再婚的妻子本來就有所愛的人，他們的感情很複雜，參雜著喜歡和愛的情感，但是很多時候可以感覺的出來親情還是大於愛情。

「你分的很清楚呢！」潘西又提起這個話題。

「嘛！因為爹地和媽咪的感情有點小複雜。」哈利微笑的說著。

「但是還是可以看的出來石內卜教授和夫人的感情很好。」潘西知道自家學院的教授是哈利的養父。

「要是感情不好的話，他們就不會在一起。」哈利怎麼會不知道他的養父母感情很好。

回到家的哈利覺得放鬆許多，最近正氣師的工作真的很多，差點讓他快忙不過來，對於今天潘西的問話，哈利不知道要說什麼，不過自己對於跩哥的感情是愛情，這點是不可否認的情感。

今天累到不想要親手做飯，哈利很乾脆請家庭小精靈去處理，飄飄看見自家小主人很累的樣子貼心的準備小點心給他，然後去廚房煮飯準備給家裡的兩位主人吃，看見飄飄準備的小點心讓哈利覺得很溫馨。

吃完小點心哈利決定先閉目養神一下，跩哥回到家看見哈利在閉目養神的樣子沒有多說什麼，他知道最近正氣師的工作真的很累，忙到一個讓人不知道要怎麼說的地步。

「哈利小主人、跩哥少爺，晚餐已經準備好了。」飄飄出現在他們的面前。

「謝謝，跩哥，你回來啦！」哈利先是和飄飄道謝，然後看見跩哥回來很高興。

「嗯，我回來了，先起來吃晚餐。」跩哥給予哈利一個吻。

「好。」哈利當然會先起來吃晚餐。

晚餐時間他們兩人沒有多說話，只是安靜的把今天的晚餐給吃完，畢竟今天兩人都很累，很多時候不需要多說他們也知道對方在想什麼，加上已經累壞的他們暫時不想要開口說話。

直到要上床睡覺的時候，他們兩人才開始討論起今天遇到的事情，這是跩哥和哈利的習慣，每天晚上他們一定會說一些話後才打算睡覺，這是增加兩人感情的方式，自然不會忽略那麼多。

儘管跩哥和哈利已經很累，但是他們兩人還是會談論一些話，聊天的時候聊到今天潘西問自己的事情，哈利把所有的事情告訴跩哥，對方聽見自己說的話差點沒有撲倒他。

「今天潘西問我，說我有幾個喜歡的人。」哈利告訴跩哥今天遇到的事情。

「你怎麼回答她？」對此跩哥感到很好奇。

「我說我喜歡的人很多，愛的人只有你一個。」哈例如實的回答跩哥。

「哈利，我愛你！」聽見哈利的答案跩哥差點沒撲倒他。

「不要鬧了啦！跩哥。」哈利看見他壓在自己的身上有些訝異。

「你真的太出乎我意料了，哈利。」跩哥很想要把哈利吃乾抹淨。

如果要不是今天他們兩人太累以及明天有很多事情要做，跩哥真的很想要把哈利吃乾抹淨，他沒想到哈利竟然會說出這樣的話，聽見哈利說的話讓他很想要撲倒他，能夠感受到對方愛著自己是多麼幸福的事情。

自己真的很愛他，同時跩哥也很清楚哈利也很愛自己，這些愛可以從生活當中感受的到，愛情當中兩人當然是要互相付出，他們兩人為了對方付出很多，有多愛對方只有自己知道。

只是他們兩人很少會說出來，每次說出來都會讓對方驚訝不已，每次聽到哈利說愛自己的時候，跩哥就會非常的興奮，他很高興哈利可以說出這樣的話，而自己偶爾也會說情話給他聽。

「你可別真的做啊！明天我事情可是很多。」哈利很認真的看著跩哥。

「放心，我不會做，我會在假日補回來。」跩哥露出好看的笑容。

「那我就要傷腦筋了。」哈利雖然這樣說但是還是主動親吻跩哥。

「周末是我可以和你討利息的日子。」說完跩哥回應哈利的吻。

哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥最愛在周末來討利息，平常日他們很少能夠發生關係，畢竟有太多的事情要忙，即使是想要發生關係他們兩人還是會克制，反而到了周末跩哥才會好好的像哈利討回來。

因此每到週末的時候哈利很難從床上爬起來，跩哥絕對是不會輕易的放過他，而且還是不避孕的性愛關係，這點雖然讓哈利有些困擾卻也沒辦法說什麼，同居在一起總是會發生這樣的事情。

跩哥早在同居之後有想過一定要找時間和哈利求婚，不過現在的狀況他們兩人忙到一個不知道該怎麼說的程度，所以這個計畫只能拖延，至於什麼時候才會求婚，那就要看跩哥的心情。

『果然還是要早點和哈利求婚。』看見哈利睡的很熟的樣子跩哥這樣想。

跩哥早已經準備好戒指，希望可以早點套在哈利的手上，這樣的話他就會屬於自己，會一直在自己的身邊，當然這些事情他還要好好的計劃一下，因為他想要慎重的和哈利求婚。

不過現在先好好的睡一覺，明天早上還有許多事情要忙，到時候自己肯定又要傷腦筋，跩哥開心的抱著哈利一起睡覺，能夠和自己最愛的人一起睡覺是很幸福的事情。

每天早上哈利都會在跩哥的懷裡醒來，看見心愛的人抱著自己睡覺的樣子哈利微笑，這時候他都會偷偷親吻對方，如果對方是裝睡的話，一定會等著自己親吻他，然後回應自己的吻。

『天亮了……』哈利看見外頭陽光照進屋子裡的樣子知道該醒了。

「唔……早安。」跩哥因為懷裡的人有動作而醒來。

「早安，跩哥。」哈利主動親吻跩哥的臉頰。

「親錯地方了。」跩哥當然是故意這樣告訴哈利。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話很無奈，看見這樣的情形跩哥親吻哈利的嘴唇，他想要的早安吻是這樣的早安吻，才不是親吻自己臉頰的早安吻，對此哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

每天早上會出現這樣的情形，他們兩人總是玩不膩，跩哥喜歡這樣和哈利玩，逗弄哈利是他專屬的，除了自己沒有人可以這樣做，哈利也不會讓其他人這樣對他，只有跩哥可以這樣對他。

這樣的動作會讓他們清醒許多，清醒過後跩哥和哈利會輪流去梳洗，有時間的話哈利會做一些簡單的早餐讓兩人一起享用，跩哥喜歡和哈利一起享用早餐，尤其是哈利親手做的早餐。

「今天有時間做早餐嗎？」跩哥很喜歡和哈利一起享用早餐。

「當然有時間，我知道你想要吃。」哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥的心思。

「我期待今天的早餐。」跩哥總是會趁機親吻哈利。

「嗯……好……」哈利乖乖的回應跩哥的吻。

梳洗過後哈利當然乖乖的進入廚房弄一些簡單的餐點，即使是普通的早餐跩哥也可以吃的津津有味，每次看見跩哥吃的很開心的樣子哈利當然會很高興，只要看見大家開心的把自己親手做的東西吃完他就很高興。

吃過早餐之後他們兩人就去忙其他的事情，在魔法部上班的哈利最近工作有點多，不知道為什麼最近正氣師有很多的事情要處理，聽說聖蒙果那邊也是一樣，一群治療師也忙到天昏地暗的。

出門之前跩哥又親哈利幾次，看見這樣的情形哈利沒有多說什麼，當然也親吻他後一起和他出門，他們兩人總是有自己的事情要忙，最近只有周末可以好好的在一起溫存。

「最近事情還真多，想跟你多相處一些時間的說。」跩哥依依不捨的看著哈利。

「我也想要多和你相處一些時間，但是你知道最近事情真的很多。」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉頰。

「最近肯定是水逆，不然怎麼會這麼多事情。」跩哥就是不爽工作佔了太多時間。

「別抱怨，你可是出色的治療師，事情多是很正常的。」哈利當然知道跩哥的心情，他自己也和他一樣。

看見跩哥心不甘情不願的出門哈利覺得很好笑，不得不說最近太過忙碌造成他們兩人相處的時間有些少，對方才會這樣心不甘情不願，這種心情哈利當然也懂，自然希望事情快點結束。

即使是世界和平有時候還是會有很多事情要處理，那些事情是他們絕對想不到的事情，至於為什麼會有那些事情他們也不得而知，只能說有時候水逆的時候真的會讓人傷腦筋。

在哈利的內心當中喜歡的人很多，跩哥是他最愛的人，當然也是從喜歡的人升級到愛人，不過可以和他牽手繼續走下去，或許是他這輩子當中最幸福的事情，誰叫跩哥是自己最愛的人。


	10. <<能讓我回頭的名字>>

跩哥是個高傲的貴族，所以能夠讓他回頭的名字沒有幾個，大概除了自己的名字以外就是哈利的名字而已，當然自己的父母親是例外，這些少有的名字是能讓跩哥回頭的特例。

「嘿！馬份，上次那個病人的病歷你有看到嗎？」某位治療師把跩哥叫住之後問他一些事情。

「不是放在護理站那邊，上次護理站不是說要建檔。」跩哥記得那位病人的病歷很特殊。

「剛剛去問過護理站的人員，似乎沒人看到的樣子。」看見治療師無奈的樣子跩哥還真不知道要說什麼才好。

「那還真是奇怪，建檔不是我們治療師的工作。」跩哥對此不知道要說什麼才好。

「我再去問問好了，希望不要有人偷走。」治療師抓抓自己的頭後無奈地離開。

跩哥看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，他知道有很多人會想要來偷病例，雖然這裡是專收巫師的醫院，管理方式當然和麻瓜有些不同，照理說不可能會有人來偷取那些個人資料，他才會有這樣疑問。

如果管理機制有問題可就真的要傷腦筋，畢竟哈利的病例也在這裡，只是他的病歷是由跩哥自己親手保管，他不希望哈利的病例被人家拿去，要是被有心人拿去他就可要傷腦筋。

畢竟救世主的病例在黑巫師的手上特別的有用，為了避免這樣的情況會有專屬的治療師來保管，現在就是由跩哥來保管，當然其他的病人的病歷也是一樣，有自己的專屬治療師來保管。

「哈利應該下班了，來去接他好了。」跩哥看了一下時間後自言自語。

在魔法部上班的哈利還在忙碌，即使是下班時間已經到了，但是他桌上的公文沒有減少還增加，這點讓他感到很頭痛，他知道這時候跩哥會過來接他，可是沒處理完畢他又很難下班。

看見這樣的情形哈利直接用魔法處理，把文件用輕重緩急的方式分類，把急件先拿出來搞定，整個確認過後才簽名，比較不緊急的文件哈利決定明天再來處理，不然的話自己真的沒辦法準時回家。

對於自己年紀輕輕就高升到正氣師司長的位子，哈利覺得魔法部的人有點討厭，現在的部長還是他以前的死對頭，改邪歸正之後擔任魔法部部長，有事沒事會不小心給自己增加一些文件，讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

「我還以為湯姆會逼你加班。」跩哥出現在哈利的辦公室門口。

「是要逼我加班，我只好先把文件分類。」哈利不知道要說什麼才好。

「只能說最近湯姆‧瑞斗魔法部部長心情不是很好拿你出氣。」跩哥知道哈利很討厭加班。

「誰叫他是佛地魔王，也是救世主的死對頭。」哈利對此感到很無奈，只能說魔法部部長心情真的不好。

說他們兩人是死對頭但是哈利只有很小的時候接觸過他以外，就從沒有接觸過他，那是湯姆‧瑞斗還是佛地魔王的事情了，復活之後湯姆‧瑞斗以本名來推翻魔法部，與其說是推翻不如說只是用三寸不爛之舌請愛人交出位子來而已。

而現在佛地魔王成為傳說，已經沒有幾個人知曉，早已經成為傳奇，世界從此之後天下太平，和平時期只有偶爾會在魔法部部長心情不好的時候才要加班，或是其他水逆的時候才會忙碌。

聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院最近很忙大概是因為水逆的關係，這點跩哥深信不已，誰叫他最近事情太多，不能和哈利好好相處讓他很不爽，好在他們的院長即使心情不好也不會拿治療師出氣。

「看樣子我該慶幸我的上司不會做這樣的事情。」跩哥對於自家上司很好這件事很高興。

「誰會沒事找事做，醫院事情太多可不好。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話只能苦笑。

「你辛苦了，湯姆大概最近和愛人吵架，不然不會拿你們出氣。」跩哥拍拍哈利的肩膀安慰他。

「隨便啦！這時期稱過去就好。」哈利已經習慣這樣的生活。

他們兩人一起步行離開魔法部，中途認識的人當然有和他們打招呼，偶爾跩哥會回頭和那些人打招呼，哈利當然也會跟那些人打招呼，只有認識的人才會讓他們兩人回頭。

似乎只有叫他們兩人的名字或是對方的名字才會回頭，當然有時候會回頭是因為自己認識的人的名字，不過能讓他們兩人回頭的名字真的少之又少，這是大家都知道的事情。

跩哥是高傲的貴族當然不會輕易的回頭，哈利是因為正氣師的訓練，所以對於不是認識的名字要回頭有點難度，只有叫了他們的名字或是對方的名字才會回頭，這是很正常的事情。

「果然能讓我們回頭的名字真的很少。」跩哥買了兩個潛艇堡準備當晚餐吃。

「就只有我們的名字才會回頭。」哈利不覺得這有什麼大不了的。

「省得麻煩罷了。」跩哥當然知道哈利的意思。

「這樣很好啊！除了要小心不要被人家給偷襲。」哈利牽起跩哥的手一起回家。

會因為對方的名字而回頭就表示他們早已經把自己最愛的人放在心中，不然的話聽見對方的名字他們是不會輕易回頭，跩哥和哈利可是很愛對方，同時他們兩人的防備心也很重，自然不會輕易的回頭。

對此他們兩人非常清楚對方的想法，就是很清楚才不會說什麼，畢竟真的很少有讓他們能夠回頭的名字，這點是很正常的事情，尤其是對他們這些貴族出身的人來說是很正常的事情。

「這家的潛艇堡還真好吃。」哈利知道跩哥挑東西的眼光很好。

「上次買過你說很好吃。」跩哥才不會對哈利說自己把這件事默默記下來。

「的確是很好吃，下次再買吧！」哈利知道跩哥一定會答應自己的要求。

「嗯。」跩哥點頭答應哈利。

這家潛艇堡是他們兩人無意間發現的，心血來潮買來吃後覺得很好吃，就很像某次哈利去美國出差，跩哥跟著一起去的時候買的熱狗堡一樣，只是熱狗堡這種食物在英國當中並不常見。

只能偶爾用想解饞的時候去找找看有沒有店家在賣，或是自己買材料動手做，有時候哈利會想要做一些別國的美食，只能說以前小時候家裡只要有時間會大家一起出去旅行，總是可以吃到各國不同風味的美食。

哈利還記得每次出去玩的時候，養母總是會交代他們要是有人叫你的名字不要輕易回頭，除非是有緊急的事情或是家人、親戚叫才可以跟著一起走，不認識的人絕對不可以跟著走，就怕他們會不見或是被人給拐走。

「以前每次出去玩的時候，媽媽總是會交代我們，聽見別人叫自己的名字不要輕易的回頭。」哈利想起很久以前的事情。

「小孩子總是容易走失和被人誘拐，阿姨會這樣說也是正常的。」跩哥當然知道是什麼原因。

「是啊！所以才會造成我現在不會輕易回頭的原因。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「有防備心沒什麼不好的。」跩哥喝起家庭小精靈替他們準備的茶。

哈利很開心的和跩哥談論很多事情，他們兩人總是有許多說不完的話題，甚至有時候還會聊到兩人小時候的趣事，這些都可以成為他們兩個大男人聊天的話題，雖然不會像女人一樣總是嘰嘰喳喳的聊天，但有時候坐下來說個話也是很好。

兩個人在一起總是會聊天，不說話只是安靜的待在同一個空間是很無聊的事情，既然有共通的話題當然要好好的聊天，除非吵架否則他們待在家裡大多都有聊天的習慣，會一起分享一些事情。

當然偶爾還是會有吵架的情形出現，那時候他們兩人會想盡辦法靜下心來，等待期中一方叫自己的名字，心軟的人一定會回頭看對方，這時候他們兩人就會和好如初。

「哈利。」正在收拾東西的哈利聽見跩哥叫自己馬上回頭。

「什麼事？」當哈利轉頭的那一剎那跩哥馬上親吻他。

每次跩哥都會故意用這樣的方式來偷襲哈利，成功之後會露出狡黠的笑容，看見跩哥露出笑容讓哈利不知道該怎樣說才好，想要責備確說不出口，只能說他對於跩哥真的沒轍。

對於跩哥喜歡偷襲自己這件事哈利拿他一點辦法也沒有，只要對方叫自己，他一定會下意識回頭，然後就順理成章的被對方給偷襲成功，之後還會看見對方得逞的笑容。

會這樣偷襲不知道是跩哥從什麼時候養成的習慣，哈利不想要去了解那麼多，反正既然對方已經想成這樣的習慣，就當作是他們之間的生活情趣，有時候自己也會學著他這樣做。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡並且在他的耳邊說。

「這個嘛！暫時不需要。」哈利微笑的看著眼前的人。

「我還以為你會需要我幫忙。」跩哥知道哈利其實一點也不想要自己幫忙。

「讓你幫忙會越幫越忙。」哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥的家事魔法有點讓人傷腦筋。

「你這是告訴我說，我的家事魔法太爛了嗎？」跩哥怎麼會不知道哈利的意思。

「你知道就好。」哈利很慶幸跩哥有自知之明。

聽見自家伴侶說的話跩哥只能苦笑，他無法反駁那麼多，他當然知道哈利的意思，從小到大被人服侍的好好的小少爺，當然家事魔法不是那樣的拿手，一個總是茶來伸手飯來張口的小少爺一度不適應同居生活。

高高在上的馬份家小少爺自從愛上了波特家的長子之後，被人服侍的生活就已經不再有，很多事情需要自己動手去做，好在跩哥適應得很快，不然真的要傷腦筋，哈利可是不會幫忙他。

早已經習慣什麼事情都自己動手做的哈利自然是不會去幫忙跩哥，在波特家可不是什麼事情家庭小精靈會打理得好好的，因為賽佛勒斯不准家庭小精靈這樣寵愛家裡的小孩，對他們來說小孩子是需要培養自己獨立的能力。

偶爾培養一下生活情趣也是不錯的事情，跩哥會趁著哈利回頭的時候親吻他，因此他知道自己叫他一定會讓他回頭，誰叫自己叫他的名字的時候是那樣有魔力，才會讓自己有機會可以偷襲他，這可是他們的生活情趣。（全文完）


End file.
